kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Hewdraw
Hewdraw is the Gatekeeper for the Overworld's Fortress, guarding the Three Sacred Treasures' Sacred Casket. The combat area consists of platforms over a lake of lava (looking suspiciously like a Hot Springs after he's defeated...which it's not), and Hewdraw's tactics consists of diving in and out of the lava, hoping to catch Pit in its jaws. It has no projectiles of its own, so as long as Pit can avoid physical contact, Hewdraw will fall pretty easily. This fight can be much easier with Centurions, since their arrows will stretch across the entire area. Pit must be careful with positioning these fellows, though, as a lunge from Hewdraw could easily knock out all three in one fell swoop. Appearances Kid Icarus "The Gatekeeper of the Overworld fortress. It suddenly lurches out of the water to attack Pit. Its body is like a smooth snake. It's a powerful enemy and difficult to defeat." Hit Points Damage Hearts Score (Experience) 200 3 0 8000 Kid Icarus: Uprising In Kid Icarus: Uprising, Hewdraw reappears as a midair boss, more inspired by the Hydra than before. Not only does it have three different heads, but each one seems to have a distinct personality and mindset. In addition, each head has a different voice, and they seem to argue with each other frequently. It is also the first boss battle shown to begin at the start of a mission. Battle Hewdraw's three heads will each take turns attacking Pit during the battle. They have a variety of projectile moves at their disposal, including fire balls, bolts of electricity, and powerful laser beams that move across the screen. On certain occasions, one of the heads may lung out and try to bite Pit, an attack that can be rather difficult to avoid. Hewdraw can also charge a very powerful flamethrower attack that must be avoided by moving to a far part of the screen. After causing enough damage to one of the heads, it will fall off, leaving the other two to attack. This process must be repeated with a second head, before Palutena blasts the third head and body with a powerful beam attack, which she dubs the "Sacred Goddess Clobberlaser". Pit then must proceed to finish off the other two heads, which are still alive and terrorizing a town below. ---- Captain N: The Game Master Hewdraw appeared in the episode "Mr. & Mrs Mother Brain" where it appears to be a rabbit-like snake. Curiously, it also has a shell on its back and it was flying even though it has no wings (Hewdraw wasn't flying previously, merely diving in and out of the acid lake). Quoted Speech In a gameplay clip of Uprising, Hewdraw's three heads could be seen arguing with each other, being the only known boss capable of speech so far (aside from Medusa). The three heads each have a distinct voice, with the bluish head having the deepest voice, the violet head having the highest pitched, and the middle purple head having one in between in terms of voice level. Their arguing begins when each of their heads states a different way they should go about defeating Pit. At that point they start bickering with each other until they finally agree to attack together, commencing the boss fight. Their notable dialogue at the start of the battle is as follows: Hewdraw: "Hello there!"' '' ''"It's snack time!" '' ''"Mm! What a tender little morsel!" Pit: "I am NOT a piece of meat!" Hewdraw:'' "What did you say?" '' "Technically you are." '' ''"Just come a little closer." Pit: "Get ready, 'cause it's time for-" Hewdraw: "Total annihilation!" "Bone-crushing destruction!" "Face-stomping carnage!" (they start arguing about having the last word) Trivia *Hewdraw is named after the Hydra in Greek mythology, a multi-headed serpent that was ultimately defeated by Heracles. Category:Enemies Category:Kid Icarus Bosses Category:Bosses